


sorry, dad

by thelotusflower



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Creek Week 2020, M/M, Magic, best friends to lovers au, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: CREEK WEEK! DAY 2: MAGICTweek accidentally blows up his parent’s coffee shop.He wants to run away to Canada, but Craig convinces him not to.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: sp creek server does creek week 2020





	sorry, dad

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say!!!!!!! Thank you to everyone on the creek discord. YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO NICE AND AMAZING. I love you all. If you have 0 idea what I’m talking about, and want to be apart of the discord (u have to love creek tho) then I can give you the link to join! :)
> 
> Also this is loosely based of I’m Not Okay With This... sort of.
> 
> SORRY THE SUMMARY SUCKS! :)

He doesn’t know what to do. He runs away from the scene. How is he supposed to return? The police are going to find out it was him and he is going to be arrested. Afterward, he will be sent to some scientific lab to be studied, and he will never see the light of day again.

He needs to get out of here — he needs to just leave and never come back.

He has gotten a million texts from his father asking what happened. How the _fuck_ is he supposed to explain it?

_Well, sorry, dad, I somehow have fucking telepathic powers and I think when you texted me about having to work late because you cannot make it tonight, it made me really, really mad and everything I felt just totally erupted from inside me and blew the place to shreds._

Luckily there was no one _in_ the coffee shop at the time. He does not know what he would have done if he hurt someone.

He is just wandering around the woods alone in the snow. Maybe if he keeps walking he can reach Canada.

He nearly screams when his phone goes off again, but this time, it’s not his parents. He stares at the Caller ID, debating internally if it is a good idea or not to pick up. Probably not, right? He involves the caller in way too much of his problems. He should leave him out of this one.

But he is weak.

He picks up. When he hears the deep and slightly nasally voice of his best friend, he feels a weight release from his shoulders. “Tweek, are you okay? Where are you? Everyone is freaking out.”

Tweek bites his lip and looks around the woods. He knows exactly where he is and knows the caller would too if he just mentioned the word _fort_. He paces around and looks up at the grey sky. Why does this have to happen in winter? Why not the summer? At least then he would not freeze to death.

As he looks up at the branches of the trees and vast grey sky, he responds. “I can’t come back, Craig. It’s AH all my fault. ACK! I am going to jail.”

“What are you talking about? Where are you?”

“It’s me, nnngh, I’m dangerous.”

He hears his best friend scoff. “Yeah, as dangerous as a fly.”

“Flies are a lot more dangerous than you think, man. They carry disease and kill thousands each year!”

“Okay. Bad analogy. Whatever.” Pause. “Where are you?”

“You’d be, ah, better off not knowing.”

“No I wouldn’t. Where are you?”

“Craig, I’m fucking dangerous!”

“Whatever, fine. I don’t care. _Where are you?”_

Tweek sighs as he looks up at the branches, stretching across the sky; crossing over each other. He thinks of the roots; how sometimes they entangle below the ground as well as above; some trees forever growing together, twisted at the root.

“You don’t want to find me.”

“Tweek,” he groans. “Please don’t be like this.” 

Tweek sighs. He looks at the snow. “It’s my fault, Craig.”

“I don’t care if it is. I just want to see you.”

“Why?”

There is a pause. Tweek hears the rustle of the wind hitting the tree branches. He brings his sweater more tightly around him.

“Please just tell me where you are.”

He sighs.

“Fine. You remember that, nnnngh, fort we made when we were kids — in the woods? I’m there.”

“Okay. I’m coming.”

  
  
  


Craig arrives ten minutes later, meaning he either drove here, or walked at the speed of light. He is going with the former, but with how shit’s been going, he is not going to cross out the latter.

Tweek wants to just be held by his friend. He wants to feel his arms around him, and hear that everything is going to be okay. He wants to smell the detergent his mom uses and axe body spray he’s been using since thirteen. He wants to feel the heat that radiates off him, and feel the protection of being in his arms.

But instead, he keeps his distance. He can't even look him in the eye.

“I brought you some stuff,” Craig pulls a variety of items out of his duffle bag. Craig closes the distance between them as Tweek stands still. He hands him gloves, a hat, and one of his old jackets that he used to wear often, but grew out of two years prior. Tweek eyes him curiously as he puts the hat on his head and the gloves on his hands. He pulls the jacket on him as well and smells _Craig_ instantly on the fabric that brushes against his jawline _._ Somehow the smell is better than the feeling of warmth it brings. 

“Why did you bring it?”

“Because I knew you were improperly dressed. You always are.”

Tweek blushes and frowns, looking down to the glistening snow. Just another thing Craig is coming to the rescue of.

“I’m glad you’re at least wearing boots today ‘cause I didn’t have any in your size. I thought about asking Tricia, but I think she even has bigger feet than you now.”

Tweek looks up at his best friend, who has not really taken much steps back since giving him the articles of clothing. He glares into his hazel eyes, “screw you. She does _not_ have bigger feet than me.”

Craig snickers as Tweek frowns and lets out a huff of air; the cold temperature making a cloud from his huff. He stares at his boots in the snow. He glances at Craig’s feet which are significantly larger. He kicks lightly at the tip of Craig’s boot. “AGH, Don’t be a jerk. I’ve had a rough day.”

“What happened?” 

Tweek sighs and continues to stare into the snow; unable to look up under the massive weight of guilt he feels. “There is something wrong with me.”

“There is nothing wrong with you.”

“No, like there, ah, really is, Craig.”

He picks his head up and looks at the boy in front of him. Is this the last time Craig will look at him this way? He tries to mentally capture it before ruining it all.

“It started a couple months ago…” Tweek takes a step away from Craig and turns around. He walks up to a tree and scoops up snow from the bark. The snow melts slightly against his gloves, revealing the outlines of snowflakes. “A few weeks after my sixteenth birthday.”

He stares at the snow in his hand. “I think… ACK,” he shakes his head with his eyes closed. “Just watch.” He opens his eyes and stares at the clump of snow in his hands. He stares at it and squints his eyes. 

“Tweek what are you doing?”

“Just… argh… wait, dude.”

He stares. Nothing happens. 

He huffs out a bit of air as he shoulders sink.

“Nothing is happening.”

“Because you’re distracting me! Shut up!”

Craig groans but he does as he is told. Tweek closes his eyes and recenters himself. He breathes in and opens his eyes. He focuses on the clump of snow. Clumps of snow begin to levitate in the air. He turns to Craig to show him the levitating snow clumps above his palm.

He eyes his friend. He has never seen him look so transparent with his emotions; his hazel eyes stretched out wide and his eyebrows pushed into his forehead. “How are you doing that?”

“I don’t know.”

He looks down at it, swallows and moves his hand away — the clumps of snow remaining mid air. He blinks and they fall to ground.

“Is it… just with, like, elements?”

Tweek stills. He thinks of Tweek Bros — the cascading walls and array of coffee pots shattering.

“I wish.”

He sucks in a breath and looks at his friend. He focuses on his hat. The hat pulls off his head and causes his dark hair to stick under the static. Craig quickly pulls the hat back over his head, turning red.

Tweek actually smiles for the first time since blowing up his parents coffee shop. His smile falls as he remembers this now. He brings his hands around his torso. “I’m like a fucking demon or something, dude.”

He closes his eyes. He feels his chest tightening. He breathes in deeply, but it’s useless; he feels like he is choking. He tries to go to his happy place, but he can’t find it. He tries to breathe, but he chokes.

Suddenly, he feels Craig’s hand on his shoulder. He opens his eyes and stares at the boy before him. He is so close that he can see the clashes of sapphire and gold in his irises. He sucks in another breath. He should not have called Craig here. “You aren’t a demon, and even if you were… I wouldn’t care…in fac, it would be pretty fucking cool.”

He is back to his normal expression, which is the one completely void of expression. Tweek swallows. “You should. That’s pretty fucking terrible.”

He does not know why Craig is so nice to him. He does not _deserve_ it. 

Tweek does not deserve him as best friend, and definitely does not deserve him as anything more, even if he desperately wishes for that. His heart _swells_ because all he ever wants is to be this close to Craig. He yearns to be closer than arm’s length; wants to always be close enough to see the way the sea meets the sun in his eyes; wants to feel the gap between his teeth and the plush of his lips.

It happens quickly; his powers and emotions get the best of him, _again._ Craig nearly trips and falls into his lips, their teeth clashing, noses bumping, and foreheads crashing. After quickly realizing what just happened — what Tweek made Craig do with his fucking _mind —_ Tweek screams and jumps back in hysteria. Craig falls into the snow, clearly regaining possession of his body but failing to catch himself in time.

Tweek covers his mouth, mortified. He thinks of helping his friend up but his friend probably wants nothing to do with him. “Oh my god, Craig, oh my god, I’m so fucking sorry.” He watches as Craig gets up, face red and wincing. He brushes the snow off himself. “Jesus — holy shit. That — I didn’t. I don’t know why,” he sucks in a breath, looking down. “Fuck. I am sorry, man. Jesus.” He covers his whole face with his hands in hopes to hide the blush.

“Uh… did … you … what were you thinking about?” 

Tweek shakes his head. “Nothing!” He talks into his hands. “Fuck. Nothing. Jesus. I don’t know.”

There is a pause. It feels like a fucking eternity of silence.

He hears steps. Then, he feels Craig pull his hands away from his face. He lets go of his of his hands as they fall, but he doesn’t step away, in fact, stands closer than before. Tweek sucks in a jagged breath as he stares into those eyes that swim with fire and ice. “I — I didn’t mind it… I just… um,” Craig swallows. “Would like to do it under my own will, I guess.”

Tweek blinks. His heart falls into his stomach. “What?” His voice is so low that it is almost not there.

“You heard me.” Craig says, his voice even again. Tweek inhales sharply, his heart pounding wildly. Does Craig feel the same way about him — is this it? What the actual fuck is happenig? Why would he like a demon-monster-freak with terrible anxiety and a caffeine addiction? He searches his face to see if he is joking, but he cannot find a single implication that this is a joke. In fact, he has ditched the stoic expression and is now showing admiration. “You have always been pretty transparent, but even more so now.”

“Well…. nnngh…. I am still finding it pretty difficult to read you now...” 

“Too bad you got stuck with telekinesis and not telepathy.”

“You could just tell me what you’re thinking?”

Craig bites his lip. He exhales. He presses his palm against his cheek, and Tweek’s stomach goes ablaze with butterflies. He bites his lip as he stares into those hazel eyes glowing above him.

“What I’m thinking is…,” he swallows. Tweek sees his pupils dilate. The hazel eyes fall downward. “Is…that...,” Craig breathes. He can feel his breath, he is so close. He is not sure how they even got so close, but the proximity between them continues to diminish as Craig leans closer. 

He continues to lean forward until his lips brush against his own. Tweek feels his stomach twist and gut inside him; his whole entire body feeling afloat. He parts his lips against Craig’s own, and curls his hand around his neck and the other around his waist. He needs to feel him — feel his Craig to know this is real. It is. It is Craig’s hip he feels at his fingertips, and Craig’s hand set against his cheek. It is Craig’s lips against his own, and Craig’s other hand pressed against his back. 

It’s fucking heavn as Craig parts his lips father and Tweek feels the gap between the other’s boys teeth against his tongue. He cannot help but smile into the kiss as he feels the other boy’s tongue slip against his inner cheek. He wonders if he feels the small indent he’s caused from biting it so much; he wonders if this is good as it is for Craig as it is for himself. He ponders if it is possible for this to be the best and worst day of his life.

He opens his eyes when he no longer feels the ground. His eyes go _wide_ at the prospect. They are levitating — both of them. It’s only a couple feet high but _fuck_ — and then they crash, bodies clashing into eachother again as they fall into the snow.

“Shit!” Tweek exclaims as picks himself up and off of Craig. He helps him up this time and continues to hold his hand as he stands up. He puts a hand on his chest. “Are you okay? Fuck. I’m sorry. I’m a demon.”

“I’m fine,” Craig smiles at him. “I’m better than fine.”

“I’ve made you fall twice now.”

“More like three, if you are really counting.”

Tweek stares at him. It takes him a moment to understand, but when he does, he breaks out into a grin. “Ack, _dork._ I can’t believe this is real — like any of this — but especially this for some reason,” he holds up their linked hands to his chest and looks down at their hold; the way Craig’s hands are noticeably larger than his ownZ

“You thought it would be more likely… that you would have fucking telekinetic abilities… then _this,”_ Craig looks down at their linked hands as well, squeezing their hands together more securely.

“You’re so hard to fucking read, Craig!” He snaps his eyes up at him. “You could have at least _tried_ to relay the message.”

“I did.”

“When?”

“Remember that time that I said you looked nice in my sweater?”

Tweek squints at him. “No?”

“Well, you like nice in my sweater,” he pulls at the fabric of the borrowed sweater Tweek wears with his other uand.

Tweek shakes his head but smiles. “You’re.. so… fucking stupid.” He tells him, not actually meaning it at all. His eyes land on the red and wet lips of the taller boy again. He reaches up and kisses him another time because he wants to, and unlike all the other times, he _can_.

They kiss until they run out of air, and Tweek makes sure to keep them both planted on the ground; being mindful of his powers.

When they finally pull away, Tweek sighs and presses his forehead against Craig’s. “I blew up my parents coffee shop.”

“I know. Bad _ass_.”

“Craig,” he sighs, pulling away to look at him. He frowns. “I’m serious. I’m gonna get like fucking arrested or something.”

“They have no idea what happened there, Tweek. They think it was an earthquake or something.”

“Wouldn’t have everyone felt it then?”

“People in this town are stupid as shit. Especially the cops.”

Tweek frowns. “I know but… what if they find out? I’ll be sent away. They will run experiments on me! They will steal my stem cells and try to make clones of me! AGH!” 

Craig grabs onto his shoulders and looks him dead in the eye as he says, “if they do that, we will fuck them up.”

Tweek blinks. 

“You’re way fucking stronger than that stupid police force.”

“But — I don’t want to hurt anyone, Craig,” his eyes filter down.

“If things go south — then we can leave… I’ll go with you. We’ll drop out of school and head to Mexico. I don’t know. But… let’s just try to go back, okay?”

Tweek sucks in a breath, and meets him in the eyes. “You would really do that for me?”

“I’d do anything for you.”

The butterflies return in double at the that moment. Even through the absolute craziness, he can’t help but smile.

“We will figure this out together; it’s going to be okay.”

Tweek nods, and Craig smiles. 

“Okay… let’s head back to town. I have my car parked out front.”

Craig begins to tug him away, dragging him by the hand.

“So you don’t have super speed…”

“What?”

“Nothing.” 

Tweek is not sure how this is going to go down, and he is still scared shitless, but as he looks at his hand in Craig’s; he feels a lot better than he did an hour ago — perhaps better than he has felt his whole life.


End file.
